


lights and camera

by calrissianns



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bisexual Peter Quill, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Starmora, gamora and peter are still figuring themselves out, gamora is confident in many things but not this, gamora's anxiety, guardians are celebs now and they dont know what the hell they're doing, nervous gamora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-11 23:37:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18434480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calrissianns/pseuds/calrissianns
Summary: "and you're slipping into in your owntrying not to lose yourself"Gamora is a talented assassin, warrior, fighter, leader. Being a celebrity, however, isn't her thing, especially with all the speculations on her romantic life.





	lights and camera

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thejollymilano](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejollymilano/gifts).



> Back again with Guardians and the Galaxy! Unlike my others, this is actually a fluff piece, in other words, no one dies. This is for my wonderful and talented friend @thejollymilano. Thank you so much for always encouraging me, swapping ideas with me, inspiring me, and just being a good friend in general. You deserve everything and more.

Gamora stands in front of the mirror, looking side to side at the black dress on her green skin. She was told that black complimented her complexion at the dress store in Xandar, though she has never once in her life really considered that. She has only been complimented by her father, saying beauty was a weapon, not a privilege.

She has to say, she loves the dress on herself. It makes her feel normal, happy, like she is another girl who could get swept off her feet, and have all of the luxuries that she has never had. Who she would have been.

But, of course, until the Gala, this dress will never leave the confinements of her room.

The Guardians of the Galaxy are officially on sabbatical. Well, a sabbatical from _actually guarding the galaxy_.

Ever since saving the universe from Ego only months after the Battle of Xandar, they have found themselves on every headline everywhere. They have been contacted approximately a million times, from appearances on Xandarian news streams to proposals for magazine covers.

It's not that Gamora isn't used to fame, she is. But not this kind. It is her name that used to be whispered among the people of the galaxy, as horror stories. That she would come to their houses and plunder their belongings and kill their families, to bring their severed heads back to Thanos as a prize.

Not "hero" or "sexy" or "role model for women from every planet".

They need better role models.

"Gamora?" she hears Mantis ask behind her, clad in a long green dress.

"Hmm?"

"You look very pretty." Mantis's eyes turn to the ground, and Gamora smiles.

"Thank you. You do too." Gamora had not liked or trusted Mantis at first, but lately, she has grown to like her because of her kindness and how important she was to Peter.

"We are all ready, if you are." Mantis motions to the door. Gamora nodded and followed her.

Everyone is standing in the main room. Rocket is grumbling and picking at his small suit, Drax is staring at the ceiling, Groot is running around, and Peter is playing on his Zune.

 _He looks nice_ , she thinks to herself, but slowly eases her thoughts back to the event at hand. Now is not the time.

Peter smiles at her. "You look-"

"You can save the pleasantries for the press," she says, smiling. Peter nods, biting his lip as his face begins to grow red.

"Shut up, let's go," Rocket snaps. Everyone and their mother knows Rocket hates dressing up, or ceremonies, or most things in general, but that doesn't stop him from reminding them.

They step out of the ship, where it is parked in a reserved lot. They were offered a hotel, but they had all decided that it would be better to stay in their ship, where they were comfortable.

Xandar's night scene is beautiful, as every window in the city is full of light, and music plays on the streets. Gamora knows Quill loves it, as he says it reminds him of cities back home. She wants to ask him which one night, to sit and look at them with him, but she can't bring herself to do it.

They reach the Nova Corps Building (insert better name), which is decorated with white and gold. Notable Xandarian celebrities step out of shuttles and walk in the door, the doors slide open for them. Gamora feels sick, she does not belong here.

They are stopped by reporters and cameras as they walk in, and though Peter and Mantis are tempted to talk to every one of them, they are pushed along.

Gamora has never seen anything like this before. She would sometimes go to Kree celebrations during their partnership with Ronan, but their style was old fashioned, holding to their customs and culture that they held so high.

Peter is blushing next to her, overwhelmed by this. She knows that this is one of his dreams, to be in a big ceremony. When the invitation was first sent, he was smiling like she had never seen before.

"I'm going to be like Han Solo," she remembers him saying. She still does not know who Han Solo is, but if he makes Peter happy, then she is happy.

"Welcome, Guardians," says a woman in front of them. "We are very honored to have you here tonight."

"Honored to be here," Peter replies.

"Thank you for the invitation," Gamora adds. "It means a lot to have the support of Xandar."

"Well, you did save all of us after all," the woman says. "I'm Ahca Dey, and my husband is very familiar with you all."

"Nice to meet you." Peter shakes her hand. "Do you have any idea what we should do?"

“We reserved a table just for you. When we call you, you will go upstage.” She points to a precisely decorated table at the front of the room, and Gamora internally winces. Do they _have_ to sit up front? She cannot complain however, this ceremony is for them. So she obliges.

Peter almost sprints to the table, and she struggles to catch up. Not because she is slower, she could most definitely outrun him in anything, more because she is not eager, and her disposition is not as eager as Peter Quill’s.

Mantis is behind him, as Mantis adores Peter more and more every day. It’s sweet, Gamora thinks. Peter even refers to her as his sister, which causes Mantis’s face to turn red and for her to beam with pride.

Drax is nowhere to be seen, he has disappeared in between entering and walking to the table, Gamora guesses he is in the restrooms.

Rocket is next to Gamora, with Groot, practically holding him down. Gamora wants to say something about how seriously Rocket seems to be taking this suddenly, but she decides it’s better not to meddle, or else Rocket will revert to his chaotic self.

Food is served first with opening statements from Nova Prime, Day, and other recognizable officials and diplomats from other planets.

And then they are called up.

Gamora is shaking as they step up to the stage, and she hopes it's not visible. She has a reputation.

The ceremony goes, well, as smoothly as one thing can go with the guardians. Peter quotes Star Wars as he receives his medal (how does he even remember it all still?) Rocket examines his, she knows somehow he will take it apart later, even if he has to melt it. Drax does not show any emotion, and it is quite awkward for everyone else.

Then the questions begin. They are ordinary at first, like "How does it feel to have saved the galaxy twice in six months?". They bullshit the answer, because in their reasoning, how the hell do you put that into words? It just happens.

"Gamora? Can I ask you of the nature of your relationship with Peter?"

The voice of the reporter slows as she cocks her head. "Can you uh, repeat that?"

Everything stops as she looks around, making eye contact with Peter. His blond curls at the top of his head, his beautiful green eyes.

This is not her, she does not act anxious. Gamora knows she can take anything that is given to her, that's how she's survived. She has taken insults, bullets, knives, prison.

So why can't she handle this question? The room feels too big, and she can feel it swirling around.

The nature of it? What does that mean? Peter. Her confidant. Her friend.

Peter, who saved her life.

Peter the green-eyed boy who introduced her to music.

A camera flashes and the room is silent. Rocket is biting his lip to stop himself from laughing. Mantis looks concerned.

She feels herself get up out of her seat and run towards the exit. She knows people are gasping and yelling, but she doesn't care.

She just needs the door. The cold air stings her skin as she walks outside, staring at the colorful lights of the city. She walks deeper and deeper into the alley, hoping, praying that no one comes after her.

She soon hears a scuffle next to her, and turning around, she sees Peter walking towards her. She stiffens. “No one following you?”

“Rocket threatened them.” He gags at the smell of the city. “You actually picked here to chill out?”

“No one from there would ever be caught dead here.” She sniffs. “It is disgusting, though.”

He looks at her, tufts of blond hair going in his eyes. “Hey, you okay?”

“Of course I am. I was just sick of their nosy questions,” she fibs.

“Gamora,” he says sternly, almost as if he is lecturing her. “You’re lying.”

“Peter, it’s fine. I just need some air.” She turns away from him. “You should go back.”

“I’m not going back in there without you.” She admires his kindness but she does not feel worthy of receiving it. “What’s wrong?”

She knows that the sooner she tells him the sooner everything can get back to normal, so she obliges. “I’m not used to this. Any of this. Being praised, being a celebrity.”

He does not say anything for once, he just listens. "And, well, I've never been asked about being romantically involved with someone. That was never me."

He stands next to her. "Gamora, I know I tease you about whatever 'unspoken thing' is going on but.." he sighs, "that's because I'm an asshole. You don't have to like me back, nothing can ever happen between us."

"That's not the point, Peter, though I am grateful for the apology." She turns around to face him. "The problem is I _do_ have those feelings, and I've never felt them before. Had I not, I could have answered that question with a simple 'no' and moved on. But I do. And while I was trained to be capable in many things, this..this isn't one of them."

"Well, I'm not good at it either. I've never kept a girl or guy longer than twenty-four hours. We both have a lot to learn." Peter laughs a little bit. “Besides, the press is crazy. They’re gonna report on whatever you say.”

“That’s..comforting.”

“Well it doesn’t matter what they say because regardless, we saved the world. So if we keep doing that, I think that we will be okay." Peter takes her hand. "I know I act so excited, but frankly, this media coverage scares me too. But we've faced way worse. We can handle this." They smile at each other, and for a few silent minutes watch the activity of the city beyond the alleyway.

"We should probably be getting back now. Before Rocket gets arrested."

She nods, keeping her hand firmly in his.

"Also Gamora, my mom taught me this trick on Earth back when I had to give book reports. She said to picture everyone in the audience naked so I would feel less humiliated."

"That's very disturbing." Gamora smirks at him.

Peter laughs.

"You're a dork, Peter Quill." She squeezes his hand. "I like that."

**Author's Note:**

> song: Lights and Camera by Yuna


End file.
